


The Best Gifts Come In Unique Wrapping~ {Teaser}

by TanukiRaccoon (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TanukiRaccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June Maluwurth was born off to a rocky start. Losing his Father by divorce and his mother due to Exsanguination. He was born with multiple defects, and wan't the cutest child. Follow June in his exciting and complicated life. Till The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gifts Come In Unique Wrapping~ {Teaser}

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser for the story it may take a bit longer to write than most fandoms since its original, but I think its gonna be worth the wait. Thanks for finding interest in the story of June... Hope I hook ya!

Baby June Maluwurth was born into this world with defects. His mother, Kaitlyn Mangus who had recently divorced her husband Mason Mangus, was suffering from MODS. So she willingly decided to have a c-section preformed on her to give her baby a chance at Life. The procedure was successful but Kaitlyn passed away shortly after from Exsanguination (Excessive amount of blood-loss leading to Death). June was brought into this world not only with Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia (Underdeveloped Lungs) and Hemifacial Microsomia (Under-developed facial features) affecting both his jaws and teeth, he was also born as an orphan. He was immediately put in the ICU and hooked up to an Endotracheal Tube to help assist with his breathing. A Rocky Start.

June was sent to an Foster care facility at just 12 weeks of age after being connected to a ET for the first month of his life. He recovered from his premature birth and became healthier each day. About a month later June was adopted and received his name. His parents, Matthew and Linda Maluwurth we're trying a kid for years, and finally gave up after discovering Linda was Sterile. Although June wasn't their biological child, they still loved him unconditionally. June grew up as a happy child, he did get funny looks every now and then but he though nothing of it.

But then things suddenly changed.

-Teaser End-

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I ended it off painfully. I love doing that to you guys though. Regardless of how bad a story is, people always want to know what happens next. Aren't I a Stinker? C: ANYWAYS... Thanks so much for reading, review or follow if you want me to continue to story... If i get no reply's, i'll just skip straight to the fandoms... Thanks SO much for reading.
> 
> ~Jake
> 
> (\\_(\  
> (=' :') ~♥  
> (,(')(')


End file.
